The Flash
by eamendoza86
Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro cuando menos lo esperamos. Esta es la historia de como cambio la vida de Honoka. Basado en las teorias de "Honoka de Futuro"
1. Chapter 1

A veces las cosas pasan por algo. Mis circunstancias han cambiado y ahora soy una vigilante que protege a la ciudad de Tokio. Me llamo Kousaka Honoka y soy la mujer más rápida de la Tierra, yo soy Flash.

Me encontraba dando mis rondas de vigilancia que suelo hacer por las noches, cuando se producen más delitos. Se preguntaran como es que obtuve mis poderes, pues un terremoto hizo estallar un acelerador de partículas en los laboratorios Fujima en la ciudad de Tokio, ese día hubo una tormenta y un rayo me impacto mientras corría huyendo de la explosión. Al reponerme mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, quise correr pero al darme cuenta había salido de la ciudad, cuando quise detenerme me estrelle contra un árbol fracturando mi brazo. Llame a Maki-chan para que me recogiera en donde estaba y me examinara, al llegar me llevo con ella al Hospital de su familia, el cual era un caos por la explosión, me tomó una radiografía pero mi brazo estaba bien, se molestó porque creía que la había hecho perder el tiempo, pero le explique lo que me pasó, seguía sin creerme hasta que se lo mostré.

-Maki-chan, estas lista para lo que vas a ver?

-date prisa, aún hay muchos pacientes atender en el hospital.

-muy bien, entonces…- comencé a correr alrededor de ella, se miraba sorprendida pero luego note que comenzaba como a ahogarse, en ese momento trate de detenerme pero una vez mas no pude y me estrellé contra la pared. –auch, mi cabeza- decía mientras me sobaba la frente, regrese a ver a Maki, que estaba de rodillas en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento, me acerque despacio a preguntarle si estaba bien, me miro molesta y yo solo me tense.

-ok, te creo, pero la próxima vez trata de no matarme, por favor.

-lo siento Maki-chan jejeje- decía mientras rascaba mi nuca. Luego de que se recuperó me dijo que la esperara en su oficina hasta el final de su turno, estando allí logré comunicarme con mi familia, me quité un peso de encima cuando Yukiho me dijo que todos estaban bien, solo unos cuantos daños en el local pero nada que no se pueda recuperar. Al cabo de 4 horas ya estaba aburrida, y cuando ya disponía a irme llego Maki-chan, su cara denotaba cansancio pero me miró y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Disculpa la tardanza pero ya está todo un poco más tranquilo.

-creo que debes descansar.

-sí, pero antes hay que revisar tu "situación", acompáñame.

Nos subimos a su auto y manejó hasta las afueras de la ciudad, fue difícil ya que había muchos escombros por el terremoto. Llegamos a un sector abandonado, era una parte llana y despejada, Maki-chan se bajó del auto y yo la seguí.

-Muy bien, aquí no podrás lastimarte y en caso que suceda algo tengo algunas cosas de medicina en mi cajuela, así que, es hora de que practiques como detenerte.

-¿eh?

-me gustaría hacerte algunos estudios de cómo te afecto la explosión y el Rayo, al parecer te dio súper velocidad y quiero ver que tan rápido puedes correr.

-pero no te parece extraño lo que me pasó?

-Tranquila, mi curiosidad puede más. Ahora corre Honoka, corre.

Y así lo hice, siempre tratando de hallar la manera de frenar sin que me cayera o me lastimara, pero seguía fallando no importa lo que hiciera. Luego de un rato de descanso Maki-chan hizo una llamada, al cabo de media hora llegó un auto del cual venían nuestras amigas Hanayo y Rin. Maki les explico la situación, al principio estaban sorprendidas, cuando les mostré lo que podía hacer se sorprendieron aún más, se lo estaban tomando muy bien, le explique a Rin cual era mi problema y me dio unos consejos, ya que ella es profesora de educación física en Otonokizaka. Finalmente logre hacerlo, logre detenerme sin lastimarme, estaba feliz y abrace a las chicas. Luego de descansar al borde de la carretera Maki-chan habló.

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-Es verdad Honoka-chan, ahora tienes poderes nya. Podrías ir a recorrer el mundo nya.

-Rin-chan, no le des esas ideas, podría pasarle algo malo.

-lo siento Kayo-chin.

-La verdad no lo sé aún, de hecho estaba indecisa ya que no sabía se volver a aplicar a la universidad o buscar un empleo, o tal vez cantar en las calles jeje- Me gané una mirada seria de las tres. –Pero si les quiero pedir algo, esto no se lo cuenten a nadie, por favor.

-tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras, cierto chicas?

-Si.

-Gracias.

Maki-chan subió a su auto y me hizo una seña para que la acompañara pero me negué amablemente, sentía una gran emoción por poder correr y sentir el viento en mi rostro, estaba tan emocionada como cuando antes de una presentación, cuando éramos school Idols. Cuando era muy feliz.

Finalmente Maki-chan arranco en su auto, seguida de Rin-chan que iba en el suyo acompañada de Hanayo-chan. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente tome aire, sonreí y comencé a correr, pase al lado de ellas, era como si estuvieran inmóviles, y así las deje atrás. Mientras corría, vi como un grupo de personas saqueaban una casa y amedrentaban a una señora mayor, eso me molestó y me detuve.

-Oigan, eso no es correcto.

-Cállate mocosa- decía mientras sacaba una pistola y me apuntaba –ahora vete antes de que te mate-

Tenía miedo, sabía que era rápida, pero no sabía si lo era más rápido que una bala. Lentamente retrocedí un poco, mi conciencia me mortificaba porque no era correcto que huyera cuando pise algo que llamo mi atención.

-listo muchachos, tomen todo lo que puedan cargar, y usted señora, no diga nada y no saldrá herida, sea inteligente como esa mocosa cobarde.

-ALTO AHÍ!

-y ahora quien molesta, mira mejor lar…

-te dije que te detuvieras.

-jajajajajaja miren muchachos, esta tonta se cree una heroína por llevar una máscara jajajajajaja.

Todos los demás también se reían, en total eran 6 hombre todos con revólveres.

-que vas a hacer? Decía su líder, al parecer, apuntando su arma y todos los demás haciendo lo mismo. Esta vez no iba a huir.

-voy a detenerlos- y habiendo dicho eso comencé a correr, al igual que antes era como si ellos estuvieran congelados, así que rápidamente les quite sus armas y las puse lejos de ellos, noté que uno de ellos traía una cadena, así que se la quite y los amarre con ella dejándolos inmovilizados.

-que… que paso?

-jefe, como es que estamos amarrados?

-tu nos hiciste esto, monstruo!

Sus caras reflejaron terror, sentí miedo de lo que harían, temí que pensaría mi familia si se enteraba, tendrían esta misma reacción? Comencé a sudar frio.

-Señora, llame a la policía y dígales que se los lleven- comencé a salir lentamente y cuando cruce la puerta una mano me detuvo, era la señora mayor.

-no eres un monstruo jovencita- decía mientras hacía que me arrodillara, me abrazó tiernamente, como una abuela lo hace a un nieto –eres una heroína, porque hiciste lo correcto.

Sentí que mi pecho se apretó, ese sentimiento de rechazo desapareció, solo atiné a darle las gracias y me fui. Llegue a mi casa, converse con mis padres lo que me sucedió; omitiendo el hecho de que tengo poderes; y luego fui a mi habitación, arregle el desorden provocado por el terremoto y me acosté en mi cama. Los días pasaron y muy pronto la ciudad volvió a su rutina, sin embargo algo nuevo afecto a la ciudad. Al parecer no fui la única afectada por la explosión en el laboratorio Fujima, había noticias de personas que controlaban elementos y que estaban haciendo destrozos y maldades con sus poderes. Esa noche llamé a las chicas, había tomado una decisión y debían saberla.

-que sucede Honoka?

-¿y por qué nos citaste en casa de Maki-chan nya?

-chicas, ¿han visto las noticias? Afuera hay gente que está sufriendo… por personas como yo.

-un momento Honoka-chan- me interrumpió Hanayo-chan –tengo miedo de preguntar, pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

-yo quiero ayudar… a detenerlos-

-te pondrás en peligro, deja que la policía se haga cargo-

-pero ellos no pueden hacer nada, solo mira ya ha pasado un mes y no han atrapado a ninguno de ellos.

-Pero podrías salir lastimada nya.

-pero si no hago algo, mucha gente más saldrá lastimada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un rato, noté que Maki-chan me miraba fijamente, luego cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

-sabía que harías algo como eso- dijo eso y salió de la habitación.

-¿eh?

-es verdad nya

-es como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, no esperaste sin hacer nada y tuviste la idea de ser School Idol.

-Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan.

Maki-chan volvió con un maletín que puso sobre la mesa. –Me puse en contacto con médicos de la división espacial del gobierno, les pedía ayuda con material que sea resistente a la fricción, y conseguí esto- dijo abriendo el maletín, mientras yo sacaba lo que al parecer era un traje de color naranja.

-No seremos tan buenas como Kotori-chan, pero lo diseñamos entre Rin-chan y yo.

Yo veía ese traje como un milagro, como un rayo de luz como el que tenía en el pecho el traje.

-la idea del rayo fue mía nya, ya que eres tan rápida como uno.

Sentía que iba a llorar de la emoción, sabía que mis amigas se preocupaban por mi sin embargo lograron entender como me sentía y se adelantaron, era una razón más para no defraudarlas, ni a ellas ni a mi convicción.

-Chicas, muchas gracias, sé que se preocupan porque algo malo me podría pasar.

-si comienzas a pensar así, entonces si te podrían pasar cosas malas- me decía Maki-chan.

-tienes razón, voy a estar bien, porque las tengo a ustedes, muchas gracias- las abrace a todas y ellas me correspondieron, luego de separarnos Rin hablo emocionada.

-y ya has pensado un nombre nya?

-la verdad no.

-y que tal el Rayo?

-El? No olvides que soy una chica.

-ya se.

En el centro de la ciudad un hombre estaba asaltando un banco, controlaba el clima y estaba haciendo caer granizo sobre los patrulleros –JAJAJAJAJA NADIE PUEDE DETENERME-

-comandante, necesitamos refuerzos.

El hombre hizo caer granizo mucho más grueso y estuvo a punto de impactar a los oficiales, pero una mancha anaranjada comenzó a alejarlos uno por uno. Los oficiales estaban confusos, estaban al menos 2 cuadras del banco donde era el robo.

-quédense aquí oficiales, yo me hare cargo- decía una chica en un traje naranja, con el símbolo de un rayo en su pecho, y salió corriendo, dejando sorprendidos a todos los oficiales.

La chica llego hasta el sitio donde se aprestaba a escapar el hombre. -Alto ahí, deja ese dinero que no es tuyo y ríndete.

-quien eres tú? No me hagas perder tiempo- luego de dicho eso comenzó a hacer caer granizo, el cual era esquivado fácilmente.

-Buu, no me darás con eso, eres muy lento jaja.

El hombre se molestó y comenzó a crear un tornado donde estaba el, provocando mucha más destrucción.

-ups, creo que lo hice enfadar.

-VEAMOS SI PUEDES DETENER ESTO JAJAJAJAJA.

-Chicas que hago?

-evita morir, tonta- decía Maki por el intercomunicador.

-eso ya lo sé, como lo detengo?

-Rin-chan, tienes alguna idea?

-ninguna Kayo-chin.

-Honoka- decía Maki –recuerdas la vez que me enseñaste tus poderes por primera vez?

-sí, claro.

-has lo mismo, pero mucho más rápido y en sentido contrario al giro del tornado.

-entendido.

Honoka comenzó a correr alrededor del tornado pero no era lo suficientemente rápida y la terminó haciendo volar contra la pared del banco.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA NO QUE IBAS A DETENERME NIÑA?!

-auch, es muy fuerte, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-ya te vas a rendir? Dejaras que siga haciendo lo que quiera y lastime a más personas?

-Hanayo-chan...

-La Honoka-chan que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente nya.

-Rin-chan… tienes razón.

-Entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer. Corre Honoka, corre.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr alrededor del tornado una vez más.

-todavía no es suficiente, debo ir más rápido- y aumentando la velocidad de su carrera el tornado comenzó a perder fuerza, hasta que finalmente solo quedo el hombre parado y sorprendido, luego con esa velocidad Honoka le dio un puñetazo haciendo que el hombre se estrellara con una pared y quede inconsciente.

Los oficiales de policía estaban boquiabiertos, mientras veían como la chica le traía al maleante hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Aquí está el ladrón, no volverá a causar problemas por un buen tiempo.

-Soy el Comandante Tamura, gracias por tu ayuda pero, quién eres? Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Yo soy Flash- y luego de dicho esto la chica se fue.

Luego de eso me uní a la policía para tener acceso a los datos de ladrones y así poder ayudar a limpiar las calles. Con la ayuda de mis amigas luchamos contra aquellos que atentan contra la paz de la ciudad. Así comienza mi carrera como la mujer más rápida de la tierra, ya que yo, Kousaka Honoka soy Flash.


	2. Chapter 2

The Flash 2

Al principio una no entiende por qué le pasan ciertas cosas, fue lo que me sucedió cuando obtuve mis poderes. Ahora que los tengo, ayudo a las personas que están en problemas. Esto me llevó a entra a la Policía, quería seguir ayudando en lo que pudiera. Aun no me gradúo de la academia pero ya nos están dando trabajo y hoy me darán una nueva asignación

-Muy bien jóvenes, hoy les daré sus trabajos. Nakamura patrullará con el oficial Hishimoto. Izumi, con el oficial Goda. Asami con el oficial Hayashi. Es todo.

-eh, Comandante Tamura, falto yo.

-ah, Kousaka, para ti tengo un trabajo especial, sígueme.

-Sí señor.

Caminaba detrás del comandante hasta que llegamos a una oficina. –Aquí te darán las instrucciones que necesitas para tu trabajo- y dicho eso se fue. Al entrar me topé con una oficial.

-tú debes ser Kousaka-san, soy Watanabe You, mucho gusto- me saludaba haciendo pose militar.

-igualmente.

-esto es lo que haremos hoy- me entregó un papel.

-esto es…

-señorita dese prisa!

-acaso no sabe dirigir el tráfico?!

-Un momento por favor- así es, me asignaron a la calle a dirigir el tráfico, ¿en serio?, ¿Por qué a mí?

La mañana pasó más lenta que de lo normal, o ya me acostumbré a la velocidad, en fin estaba en un local de comida tomando mi almuerzo con You-chan; dijo que podía llamarla así; y aún faltaba la jornada de la tarde.

-ahhh, que cansado.

-tranquila Honoka-san, al principio es normal porque no estas acostumbrada.

-pero la gente estaba molesta, un señor casi me tira en carro encima.

-jeje, lo harás bien en la tarde estoy segura.

-eso espero.

Nuestras radios sonaron "atención a todos los oficiales, un hombre entro a robar a las instalaciones de los laboratorios STAR, en el sur de la ciudad. Todos los que estén cerca vayan a prisa"

-estamos cerca de los laboratorios, tenemos que ir Honoka-san.

-bien.

Rápidamente subimos a la patrulla, encendimos las sirenas y avanzamos al sitio. Al llegar ya había 2 patrullas más, nos acercamos hasta que el comandante me detuvo.

-Kousaka, no puedes seguir desde aquí.

-pero por qué?, yo también soy policía.

-aún no lo eres. Así que por tu seguridad retrocede.

-entendido señor- le conteste entre molesta y triste, unos disparos nos hicieron voltear rápidamente hacia el edificio. Mientras los demás se concentraban en la escena, yo regrese hasta un callejón donde me cambie. –Honoka no puede entrar pero Flash sí.

-Honoka-chan, soy Hanayo, hay un robo en uno de los edificios de los laboratorios STAR.

-ya estoy cerca Hanayo, voy a entrar ahora.

Corrí hacia el edificio y al entrar note a dos oficiales heridos.

-tranquilos los sacare de aquí.

-no te preocupes, son heridas superficiales, pero debes seguirlos, se fueron por allá- me decía señalando una dirección. Logre alcanzar a la persona huía del sitio

-detente ahí. Donde están los demás que vienen contigo?

Se giró con una sonrisa –yo soy los demás- y comenzó a temblar, de repente de la espalda salió otro hombre igual a él y otro, y otro, en total 6.

-pero que rayos?

Se lanzaron contra mí, de la impresión me quede paralizada y comenzaron a golpearme por todos lados. Cuando quería dar un golpe uno de ellos me detenía y los demás me golpeaban.

-Honoka-chan, sale de ahí ahora.

Me estaban dando una paliza, no quería irme pero no tenía opción, así que salí corriendo dejando que huyera.

Más tarde ese día estábamos las 4, Hanayo estaba revisando la computadora mientras Maki curaba mis golpes.

-vaya que te dieron una paliza.

-lo sé.

-y que poder tenía este sujeto nya?

-hacia copias de sí mismo.

-Chicas tengo algo. La cámara logro ver el rostro del sujeto, y con el programa de reconocimiento de la policía… su nombre es Kenji Saíto, trabajaba en los laboratorios STAR pero fue despedido.

-está claro que quiere vengarse, pero como lo detendremos?

-mmm, Honoka, dices que hace copias de sí mismo, verdad?

-si

-Eso debe consumir mucha energía, si detienes al original, podrás detener al resto.

-por cierto que tal tu primer día nya?

-pues me asignaron como oficial de tránsito- dije haciendo un puchero molesta.

-y estabas sola?

-no, estaba con… ay no, me olvide de You-chan! Chicas tengo que irme. Adiós- Salí corriendo.

-You-chan?- se preguntaban las 3 chicas.

Llegue a la estación de policía y me encontré con una You preocupada.

-Honoka-san, dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada, estas bien?

-si estoy bien, cuando el comandante me dijo que no podía está ahí solo me fui.

-pues el Comandante te está buscando, y está molesto.

Me dio miedo, porque sabía que ver al comandante molesto no era bueno, otros cadetes me habían dicho que lo mejor era estar callado cuando él estaba así. Entre a la oficina y cuando se dio cuenta que era yo me miro de una manera muy penetrante, igual que cuando Umi-chan se molestaba conmigo.

-Kousaka, tome asiento- me senté en silencio –después que le dije que no podía estar en la escena, a donde se fue?

Rayos, no podía decirle que yo era Flash –bueno… yo…- noté que soltó un suspiro pesado.

-entiendo que no le guste dirigir el tránsito, pero es una labor muy importante de un oficial de la policía.

-sí señor.

-si quieres avanzar, debes ser responsable con tus asignaciones. Por eso, este mes dirigirás el transito con la oficial Watanabe, ella me dará un reporte semanal, si al final del mes el reporte es bueno serás aprobada de la academia. Está claro?

Levanté la mirada –sí señor, lo haré correctamente señor.

-Eso espero, ahora puede retirarse.

Al salir me topé con You-chan otra vez, le conté lo sucedido en la oficina y me dijo que me ayudaría para hacerlo bien, fuimos por algo de beber y me dio algunos consejos para el trabajo. Al día siguiente nos habían asignado otro lugar, con mucho mas tráfico, pero You-chan me ayudó. La mañana pasaba tranquila cuando una explosión en uno de los edificios llamó nuestra atención.

-Honoka-san, debemos dirigirlos a un lugar seguro.

-entendido- guiamos a las personas hacia lugares alejados de la zona, también desviamos el tránsito hacia otras calles. Otra explosión hizo caer unos escombros grandes, iban a golpearla.

-You-chan CUIDADO!

Ella alzó la mirada aterrada, los escombros la iban a golpear. No lo pensé, solo corrí para salvarla, desvié algunos escombros pequeños y la tome de la cintura, sostuve su cabeza y la llevé a un callejón donde estaría segura. Al darme cuenta de su mirada recién reaccioné que había usado mis poderes

-tu… tu eres…- me asuste por su rostro, pero luego lo cambio por una sonrisa amplia –TU ERES Fl….- le tapé la boca rápidamente.

-SHHHH, no lo digas en voz alta- ella asintió –nadie debe saberlo, entendido?- volvió a asentir –ahora voy a ver el sitio de la explosión, cuida de las demás personas- me cambie y salí del callejón.

-Chicas, tenemos una explosión en el centro.

-te oímos fuerte y claro Honoka- contestaba Maki.

-voy a entrar- rápidamente saqué a las personas de la zona de la explosión, todos llevaban batas de doctor y vi los gafetes que usaban, eran de laboratorios STAR, así que ya sospechaba quien podía estar detrás de esto. Al sacarlos del edificio note que You-chan los guiaba lejos de la zona, ahora podía concentrarme en Kenji Saíto. Cuando llegue a una oficina lo vi, que estaba tomando un aparato.

-deja eso, no te pertenece.

-otra vez tú? Quieres otra paliza?

-esta vez no será tan fácil.

-ya lo veremos- y comenzó a hacer copias de él, que comenzaron a venir por mí. Por mi parte los golpeaba y retrocedía, acabando de a poco con ellos.

-Es todo lo que tienes?

-ya verás- sacó una bomba de humo y retrocedí, no podía ver nada.

-Honoka, hay múltiples señales de calor cerca de ti.

-cuantas?-

-hay 50 y sigue aumentando nya, debes detenerlo pronto.

Gire mis brazos muy rápido, haciendo que se disipe el humo y vi muchas, pero muchas copias de Kenji.

-chicas, cuál de todos es el real?

-Recuerda, busca al que este mas cansado.

Todos se lanzaron a atacarme, esquivaba los golpes mientras avanzaba y buscaba al Kenji original, note que uno de ellos estaba sudando levemente y corrí hacia él.

-Te encontré-

-pero cómo?- le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo deje inconsciente, las copias regresaban hacia el dejando solo al original, lo esposé y lo saque del edificio, lo entregue al comandante Tamura que se encontraba junto a You-chan, y me retire de ahí. Me volví a cambiar y regrese con You-chan, hice una llamada a las chicas y les conté lo que sucedió, Maki estaba un poco molesta porque se supone mi identidad es secreta. Les dije que podían confiar en ella, pero me insistió que quería conocerla así que en la noche nos reuniríamos en el restaurante donde nos reuníamos cuando estábamos en Otonokizaka.

-Chicas, ella es You Watanabe. You-chan, ellas son…-

-Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshisora, y Hanayo Koizumi. Las reconozco porque ustedes eran miembros de µ's.

Nos quedamos sorprendidas, luego Hanayo contesto –y tú eres una miembro de Aqours, de Numazu-

-tú también fuiste una School Idol?

-si

Estaba sorprendida, no sabía eso de You-chan, ella congenió muy rápido, sobre todo con Rin y Hanayo. La conversación estaba muy animada, hasta que una voz conocida nos llamó la atención.

-Oigan, esa es…- en la TV podíamos ver a una vieja amiga nuestra, peinada con sus clásicas coletas altas.

"se preguntaran por qué Yazawa Nico convocó a esta rueda de prensa, será algún nuevo disco? O una nueva presentación?" hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada "la verdad es que no, en estas últimas semanas he tenido problemas de salud, sobre todo con mi voz. Por eso, y después de consultarlo con mi familia… He decidido retirarme como Idol"

La prensa estaba conmocionada, Nico era una de las Idol más proclamada por el público, estaba en su mejor momento de la carrera y ahora soltaba esta bomba. Instintivamente voltee a ver a Maki, ella solo tenía una mirada triste y logre escuchar algo casi inaudible para el resto

-¿por qué, Nico-chan?


	3. Chapter 3

The Flash 3

"He decidido retirarme como Idol" Con estas palabras acabo de abandonar todo por lo que luché. Las luces de los flashes, las insistentes preguntas de la prensa, nada de eso me importaba, quiero llorar, pero debo ser fuerte hasta el final, después de todo, mi carrera terminó ese día.

Ya estaba en casa, abrazada a mi madre con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos de tanto llorar por lo sucedido. No quería recibir a nadie, no quería ver la TV, por primera vez no quería tener la atención del mundo, no quería que se enteraran de lo que me pasa realmente. Lo bueno es que ahora mi madre vive en otro sitio que casi nadie conoce, así que la prensa no vendrá a molestarnos acá, mi agencia me dio un tiempo para pensar ya que aunque ya no pueda cantar aún tengo los trabajos como actriz de voz, pero no sé si pueda con ello. Ya era tarde estaba por irme a dormir, cuando el timbre del departamento nos tomó por sorpresa a ambas.

-quien podrá ser a esta hora?

-iré a ver hija, tu tranquila.

Escuche que abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasara a la persona que llegaba, ya me imaginaba quien sería.

-no deberías estar aquí a estas horas de la noche- decía sin mirar a la persona que acababa de llegar.

-Quería ver como estabas- me respondía con una voz apacible, pero notaba preocupación en ella.

-Las dejare para que puedan conversar a gusto.

Había un silencio un tanto incomodo, no estábamos así desde la preparatoria.

-Nico-chan- sentí como ponía su mano en mi hombro, voltee y vi su rostro, un tanto preocupado, ahora me sentía mal por preocupar a mi mejor amiga.

-Estoy bien Maki-chan, no es nada.

-en tu rueda de prensa dijiste que era un tema de salud, por qué no me buscaste?

-ven siéntate, te contaré que paso.

Flashback

Nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Kokoro, mi hermana estaba recién casada y muy feliz, la familia fue a visitarla y yo apenas logre tener algo de tiempo para ir, su boda fue justamente durante una gira, así que no quería perder la oportunidad de saludarla y felicitarla. Todo estaba bien hasta que la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-Debemos salir del edificio ahora!- nos indicó mi nuevo cuñado, ya casi estábamos fuera, pero Kotaro se tropezó y se golpeó en la cabeza.

-Kotaro!- corrí a ayudarlo pero luego los escombros cayeron y la entrada se bloqueó, quedamos atrapados. Lo levante y su cabeza sangraba, en ese momento me asusté mucho.

-Hermana, tengo miedo.

-Vamos a estar bien- no le dije nada más y solo comencé a cantar, eso siempre lo calmaba. Había mucho polvo en el ambiente pero no me importó, solo continué. De repente sentí como una onda de choque me golpeaba, pero seguí cantando. Finalmente lograron desbloquear la entrada y pudimos salir, pudieron atender a Kotaro y todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

Al cabo de una semana mi garganta se sentía pesada, mi voz sonaba normal, pero cuando quería cantar no podía articular ninguna nota alta era como si ya no pudiera cantar. La gente de mi agencia se puso en contacto con algunos médicos que me chequearon pero todo era normal, no tenía daños en mis cuerdas bucales, mi garganta estaba en perfecto estado, pero seguía sin poder cantar.

Fin Flashback

-y…

-y?

-… eso es todo, ya no puedo cantar, no sé si pueda seguir con mi trabajo de actriz de voz, probablemente me dedique a la gastronomía.

-Nico-chan.

-Tranquila Maki-chan, voy a estar bien, creo que me hacía falta conversar contigo.

-sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, somos amigas.

-lo sé, y gracias. Pero ya es tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar en el hospital o tu padre se enojara.

-segura no quieres que te acompañe esta noche?

-voy a estar bien, ya vamos te acompaño abajo.

Salimos del departamento de mamá, la acompañe hasta la puerta del condominio. Vi cómo se alejó y me dispuse a entrar, hasta que escuche un vidrio romperse. Corrí hacia donde estaba el sonido y lo vi. Un hombre apuntando un arma contra Maki.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA! AHHHHHHHHHH.

Maki Pov

Vi como el sujeto salía volando para caer unos metros más adelante y luego salir corriendo, gire mi cabeza para ver quien fue el causante y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-Nico-chan… tu- salía lentamente de mi auto viéndola sorprendida

-aléjate.

-Nico-chan.

-No te me acerques!- salió corriendo.

-Espera… Nico-chan!.

Fui tras ella, era muy rápida, su entrenamiento como idol la tenía en buena forma, en momentos como este me gustaría tener la velocidad de Honoka, seguía corriendo pero ya me estaba cansando, me senté a un lado de la calle, cansada y frustrada. Por qué no me lo contó? No habíamos ya superado esa etapa tsundere? Estaba molesta, así que solo me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de vuelta a mi auto.

-Nico-chan tonta.

-que dijiste cabeza de tomate? Me voltee y ahí estaba ella mirándome entre enojada y triste.

-lo que escuchaste, eres una tonta si crees que algo como eso haría que me alijara de ti

-Maki

-y eres una tonta por no confiar en mi- decía ya casi entre lágrimas.

-lo siento, tenía miedo que me vieras como un fenómeno.

-tonta- dije abrazándola –aunque te salieran escamas no me alejaría de mi mejor amiga.

-oye!- dijo molesta, solo comencé a reír y luego de un momento ella también lo hizo. Finalmente me conto que un día mientras estaba frustrada dio un grito que derribó una pared de su casa, sorprendiendo a toda su familia. Solo ellos sabían su secreto.

-Nico-chan ve mañana a mi casa, de acuerdo?

-pero para que quieres que vaya?

-Solo anda.

-está bien, iré.

-hasta mañana entonces.

Hice una llamada a las chicas y las cité en mi casa, debíamos mostrarle a Nico que aun podía confiar en nosotras.

Honoka Pov

Nos dirigíamos a casa de Maki-chan junto con You-chan, no sabíamos que se traía entre manos. Tocamos el timbre y uno de los sirvientes de la casa abrió la puerta, nos indicó que las chicas se encontraban en la sala de estar. Cuando llegamos la vi.

-Nico-chan!- corrí y la abrace muy fuerte

-HONOKA ME VAS A ROMPER LA ESPALDA!

Las demás reían, luego de eso le presenté a You-chan.

-Y bien, para que nos citaste Maki-chan?

-pues… Nico-chan tiene algo que decirles.

Aunque estaba nerviosa, Nico comenzó a contarnos todo lo que le había sucedido y porque tomó la decisión de retirarse como Idol profesional.

-Y eso es todo.

-Nico-chan también tiene poderes nya!

-Espera, como que también?

-pues…- corrí a la cocina y al segundo siguiente estaba con una bebida en la mano –yo también tengo poderes-

-Espera, tu eres Flash?!

-jeje así es- le decía mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-lo ves, te dije que no hay nada malo contigo-

-chicas, gracias a todas- nos dimos un abrazo hasta que las radios de la policía nos alertaron.

"atención a todas las unidades, se reporta un ataque en el parque Yoyogi, al parecer el hombre puede controlar los arboles"

-Honoka-san, debemos ir-

-entendido-

-Les daremos apoyo desde aquí-

-Gracias Hanayo-chan-

You-chan se fue en la patrulla mientras que yo salí corriendo hacia el parque. Al llegar vi que los arboles atacaban a las personas

-chicas, voy a sacar a las personas de la zona, hay cámaras en el parque, traten de localizar al atacante.

-entendido.

Comencé a esquivar árboles y a sacar a las personas, You-chan ya había llegado, sí que conduce rápido.

-llévalos a un lugar seguro, yo me haré cargo del resto

-Yousoro!

Mientras regresaba al centro del parque recibí el llamado de las chicas.

-se dirige hacia el templo, su nombre es Itsuki Kurobane, era un activista de protección del medio ambiente pero fue arrestado por plantar una bombas en una de las instalaciones de los laboratorios Fujima.

-gracias- finalmente llegue donde estaba. -Detente ahí Kurobane

-Vaya pero si es Flash, no tengo tiempo para ti, debo enseñarle al mundo que no deben menospreciar la naturaleza.

-pero esta no es la manera correcta, lastimando personas.

-CALLATE ESTA GENTE TONTA NO APRECIA LA NATURALEZA, SOLO PASAN EN SU SELVA DE CEMENTO, PERO LES ENSEÑARÉ QUE NI ESO LOS PROTEGERA.

Los arboles a su alrededor salieron del suelo y comenzaron a atacarme mientras él se alejaba, lograba esquivar sus ataques pero no podía acercarme a él, era como si hubiera un muro entre nosotros.

Nico Pov

-esto pinta muy mal, ese sujeto se aleja y Honoka no puede acercarse.

-yo la ayudare.

-Nico-chan?

-Maki, hay alguna motocicleta aquí?

-mi padre tiene una en el garaje, espera no piensas ir, verdad?

-no va a poder sola, y si tengo estos poderes al menos que sirvan para algo.

-de acuerdo, sígueme

Fuimos al garaje de mi padre, busque las llaves de la motocicleta y se las entregue.

-anda, ten mucho cuidado.

-no te preocupes, voy a estar bien.

-tu no, la moto, si algo le pasa mi padre podría a matarme.

-ES EN SERIO!?

-ya vete, Honoka te necesita.

Me puse los lentes de sol, amarre mi cabello en mis clásicas coletas y salí de la mansión Nishikino hacia el parque.

Al estar cerca hice sonar la bocina, You se dio cuenta y me abrió el paso, sin detenerme continué para encontrarme a una Honoka atrapada por los arboles

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Las ramas se rompieron y ella cayó al suelo –estas bien?

-si gracias por tu ayuda Nico-chan.

-escucha, yo romperé la defensa de esos árboles y tu asegúrate de atrapar a ese sujeto.

-entendido

Me subí a la motocicleta y arranque hacia los árboles, cuando lanzaron el ataque salte de la motocicleta.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- la pared se rompió –ahora!-

Honoka Pov

Nico-chan me dio una oportunidad, no voy a desaprovecharla. Corrí a través de la abertura y me dirigí hacia Kurobane, pero cuando estuve a punto de golpearlo este me ataco con un tronco, lanzándome contra un árbol.

-Vaya que eres persistente niña, pero ya estuvo bueno de juegos- levantó su mano y esta se transformó en una estaca, este tipo va a matarme!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- la onda de ese grito lanzó a Kurobane contra el muro del templo haciendo que se golpeara muy fuerte

-quien… eres?- preguntaba casi quedando inconsciente

-Canario Negro, Recuérdalo.

Nico-chan se acercó y me liberó de las ramas. –Nico-chan… no, Canario Negro, gracias por tu ayuda.

-hump, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi Kouhai-

Mientras salíamos con Kurobane inconsciente conversábamos –por cierto de quien es la moto en la que viniste?

-ay no!- miro hacia la motocicleta que estaba destrozada por el ataque de los árboles –Maki-chan va a matarme!-

En otro lado

-Ay no, mi padre va a matarme.


	4. Chapter 4

-chicas, he desarrollado una aplicación para que todas podamos estar al tanto si se produce algún ataque por parte de Meta Humanos.

-Eso es genial Hanayo

-Gracias Nico-chan, también tiene una alerta que podremos activar con nuestra ubicación en caso de que tengamos problemas. Así Honoka-chan y Nico-chan podrán ubicarnos rápidamente.

-buen trabajo Hanayo-chan, no sabía que podías hacer eso.

-jeje gracias.

-Eso es porque Kayochin trabaja en una empresa desarrolladora de aplicaciones. Kayochin es genial nya.

-No es para tanto Rin-chan, por cierto hoy no tienes un paseo escolar con tus alumnos? Que haces aquí?

-AHHHH! Tienes razón, nos vemos chicas.

-Típico de Rin, bueno nosotras nos vamos al hospital.

-Nosotras?

-Sí, el papá de Maki me ofreció trabajo como la asistente de ella, de esa forma conseguiré el dinero para pagar la motocicleta que destruí.

-ohhh, nosotras también debemos irnos Honoka-san, ya estamos cerca de completar tu mes prueba, el comandante está contento con tu desempeño pero no lo arruines.

-entendido You-chan- decía haciendo un saludo militar.

 **En Otonokizaka**

-Muy bien niños, listos para el paseo al jardín botánico?

-SIIII!

-Entonces Vámonos NYA!

-la sensei es la más animada- todos los niños reían por los ánimos de su maestra.

El bus de la preparatoria se dirigía hacia una visita al jardín Botánico a las afueras de Tokio. La preparatoria había abierto una primaria y Rin era la profesora encargada para este paseo escolar. Todo parecía transcurrir normalmente, lo que no sabían los pasajeros del bus escolar era que una camioneta los seguía desde que salieron del instituto.

-Muy bien, tenemos todo listo señor.

-perfecto, recuerden, nuestro objetivo es atraer a Flash a la trampa, solo eso.

-Entendido.

La camioneta rebaso al bus, luego se detuvo haciendo que el conductor del bus frene bruscamente. Cuatro hombres con pasamontañas negros abordaron el bus apuntando con sus armas a los pasajeros.

-Muy bien quietos todos. Tú el conductor, ve atrás- el hombre obedeció sin titubear. –Ahora vamos a dar otro paseo-

-a donde nos llevan?- preguntaba molesta Rin.

-muy pronto lo sabrás niña bonita, mejor siéntate sin reclamos, no me gustaría dañar ese hermoso rostro- le decía mientras sostenía el mentón de ella, para luego apuntarle el arma en la cara, sin embargo Rin no cambiaba su rostro molesto solo dio media vuelta y fue con sus alumnos.

-tranquilos, todo va a estar bien- sin que se dieran cuenta los captores, ella uso la aplicación que Hanayo les instaló en los celulares esa mañana.

La señal de sus celulares puso en alerta a todas las chicas. Nico se cambió de ropa y se fue en su motocicleta, siguiendo la señal. Por su parte Honoka, no podía aún dejar su puesto ya que el Comandante Tamura se encontraba supervisando el trabajo de ambas.

"rayos, por qué justo hoy vino el comandante? Nico-chan lo dejo en tus manos hasta que llegue"

Luego de un largo viaje, el bus fue llevado hasta un lugar fuera de la carretera donde estaba un hombre con un arma distinta al resto. –llévenlos adentro y preparen todo.

-Chicas, la posición de Rin se detuvo. Estaré en 10 minutos ahí.

-Muy bien Nico, analiza la situación antes de actuar.

-Lo se Maki-chan, Honoka ya viene en camino?

-Hablé con You, me dijo que aún están con el comandante.

-justo en un momento como este. Me volveré a comunicar contigo en cuanto llegue al lugar.

-ten cuidado.

-lo tendré.

Nico se estaba acercando al lugar, dejo su motocicleta escondida entre los arbustos y continuó a pie, escondiéndose entre los árboles para no ser descubierta.

-Maki me escuchas?

-Fuerte y claro.

-bien, es un viejo conjunto de bodegas, el bus está afuera pero vacío, deben tener a Rin y a los niños dentro, solo veo 2 hombres vigilando, trataré de acercarme para ver si puedo encontrarlos.

-no cometas una imprudencia, Honoka ya va en camino, espérala e idearemos un plan.

Luego de cinco minutos llegó Honoka a donde estaba Nico.

-para tener súper velocidad tardaste mucho.

-lo siento, pero el comandante me tenía bien vigilada.

-Chicas, llego este video a las noticia, miren.

Maki les envía el video en el cual se puede apreciar a un hombre con una chaqueta para el frio, unas gafas azules y un arma.

"Flash, si me estas escuchando, tengo atrapados a esos niños en una bodega a las afueras de Tokio, si quieres rescatarlo ven sola, si veo un policía cerca, no voy a dudar en matarlos comenzando con su linda profesora"

-debemos entrar a rescatar a Rin y a esos niños ahora

-Cálmate Honoka.

-Maki tiene razón, primero cálmate, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Mientras tú te enfrentas al tipo ese, yo me cuelo en la bodega para rescatar a los niños y a Rin.

-está bien, manos a la obra.

Nico rodeo la bodega hasta estar cerca de la señal de Rin. Cuando llego le dio a señal a Honoka, quien entro a la bodega por la entrada principal.

-Aquí estoy, sal de tu escondite.

-veo que has llegado- decía saliendo de su escondite el extraño hombre.

-Quién eres?

-mi identidad no importa pero puedes llamarme señor frio.

-Señor frío?

-si, por esto- el hombre disparó su arma de la cual salió un rayo blanco que Honoka logro esquivar por poco, este impactó en una viga que se congeló al instante.

-Oye ten más cuidado, podrías matar a alguien con eso!

-Esa es la idea niña- y volvía a disparar, Honoka esquivaba los ataques para mientras se dirigía hacia otra parte de las bodegas. El Señor Frío la seguía, dejando libre la única vía de escape de la bodega.

En otro lado, Nico se había infiltrado a la bodega por unos ductos de ventilación. Cuando se dio cuenta que Honoka le dejo la vía libre se dirigió hacia una de las ventilas, salto de ahí ubicándose entre los rehenes y los captores. Sin dejarlos reaccionar dio un grito que los arrojó lejos, haciendo que perdieran sus armas. Nico se acercó y comenzó a luchar con ellos.

-esta es su oportunidad, llévate a los niños ahora mientras los distraigo.

-Entendido, niños corran al bus ahora!

Los niños iban corriendo hasta el bus, Nico luchaba contra los maleantes, pero uno de ellos logro alcanzar un arma, la cual apuntó a uno de los niños.

-no van a escapar!

-RIN CUIDADO!

Rin se dio media vuelta y al ver las intenciones se interpuso en el trayecto de la bala lanzándose al mismo tiempo que se produjo la detonación.

-AHHH

-Rin-sensei!

-Rin! Nico grito fuerte alejando al resto de los maleantes, haciendo que se impacten contra las paredes quedando inconscientes, para luego correr hacia su amiga que estaba en el suelo. Pero estaba muy lejos "no voy a llegar a tiempo" se decía para si misma frustrada mientras corría.

-hasta nunca niña bonita- le decía el hombre con el arma apuntándole directo a la cabeza, por su parte Rin solo veía que sus alumnos estaban en el bus, a salvo y le hizo una señal al conductor para que arranque "si ellos están a salvo, entonces está bien terminar así" pensaba mientras sonreía.

Se escuchó el restrillar del arma, Rin cerro sus ojos esperando el disparo. Pero este nunca llego al abrir sus ojos y levantar la mirada vio como el hombre tenía una flecha clavada en su pecho, para luego caer a un costado de ella. Nico llego y la levanto.

-Donde estas herida?

-en mi brazo, pero más importante de donde vino esa flecha?

Buscaron con su mirada hacia las ventanas y en una de ellas vieron a una persona encapuchada con un traje todo de color azul, la cual saltó y desapareció del lugar.

-Vámonos, después nos preocupamos por ese sujeto, además hay que llevarte a un hospital.

-y Honoka-chan?

En otra parte de la bodega, seguían luchando el Señor Frío y Flash

-No podrás huir para siempre niña

-no, solo lo suficiente.

A lo lejos se escuchaba como el bus escolar salía de la zona con los niños en él, lo que hizo enfurecer al hombre.

-Me las pagaras Flash!- y comenzó nuevamente su ataque, ahora disparó contra el piso haciendo que Honoka se resbalara, ahora que estaba quieta era un blanco fácil. –Hasta aquí llegaste niña-

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH- El grito de Nico lanzo a Señor Frío lejos.

-Flash, estas bien?

-sí, gracias Canario. Donde está el Señor Frío?

-debería estar ahí- decía apuntando en la dirección donde cayó, pero no estaba –Rayos, se escapó-

-No importa, los niños están bien?

-Sí, gracias a Rin.

-Debemos llevarla con Maki-chan ahora.

 **EN EL HOSPITAL NISHIKINIO**

-Auch, eso duele.

-no seas tan quejumbrosa, la bala solo te rozo el brazo. Listo ya termine.

-Gracias Maki-chan nya!

-ya cálmate Rin o se te abrirán los puntos.

Todas reían con el pequeño acto de las amigas.

-lograron atrapar a los secuestradores, You-chan?

-No a todos Hanayo-san, tres de ellos estaban inconscientes y ya se los está interrogando en la jefatura, el que se hace llamar señor Frio escapo y uno de ellos fue hallado muerto pero no estaba el arma con que murió.

-Era una flecha- Todos miraron a Nico. –Lo mataron con una flecha en el pecho, lo hizo un sujeto encapuchado de azul-

-Sera otro vigilante?

-Será amigo o enemigo?

-Debe ser bueno, después de todo me salvó.

-pero no podemos asegurarlo.

La preocupación rondaba entre las chicas. Mientras tanto en una oficina de un edificio se encontraba Señor Frío junto a otro hombre.

-Al parecer ya nos encontró, esto se pondrá más complicado.

-Así parece, ve y busca personas que nos ayuden, debemos ser cautelosos de ahora en adelante.

En uno de los edificios altos de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un encapuchado azul mirando hacia abajo, a su lado una chica de cabellera larga.

-Tuvimos que revelarnos antes de lo previsto, pero era necesario, no podíamos dejar que maten a...

-Lo sé. De ahora en adelante debemos estar con los ojos bien abierto Overwatch.

-Estamos solo las dos, no debes ser tan seria U...

-Ese no es mi nombre- decía con una voz sombría –Mi nombre es Flecha, no lo olvides.


End file.
